cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of L
"The unfinished story to be completed, "another world that he didn't know about." This was mentioned in the Chapter L Trailer. This is the full translation of Chapter L's story (credits to nameless-spy, original source can be found here). This might not be the canon story, but assuming the original writer bought the Chapter L OST from RayarkCon, the chances that it's the official story are pretty high. The authors of this story are Ice and Sepia. Introduction The gods in heaven each wielded different strengths and powers. They created the human world based on their own outlooks, and the regulations of heaven were used as a basis for the regulations in the mortal world. This observed the gods’ love for their artificial utopia. The people living in the mortal world naturally and indifferently followed those laws, never knowing that they were living like birds being raised in a cage. In heaven, since the beginning, the gods have been monitoring an uncontrollable force- legend has it that heaven itself was born from this powerful force. Many ambitious people who desired for such power volunteered to try and control it, but all to no avail, and they ended up becoming heaven’s few “disasters”. This force, as referred to by the gods, was named Viz. If and when a soul touches Viz, he will inhibit the soul as if it was the “host”; and when that “host” does not have enough willpower to control Viz, devastating and fatal injuries will occur. Over the years, the heavenly residents slowly feared Viz’s power more and more, yet there are still some people who have their minds set on him. In the year DF409, when the heavenly warriors teamed up in an attempt to eliminate Viz, he managed to defeat the warriors and hide in the soul of a blue-haired boy called Meteor. However, Meteor possessed great willpower, and therefore avoided any fatal injuries. Yet, Meteor questioned his own ability to control Viz. Even though he gained an enormous amount of power inside him, if ever Meteor failed to control Viz, his willpower would be sealed and be rendered unusable to contain Viz, resulting in undesirable outcomes. Like the sea that can move a boat, it can also capsize the boat (metaphor). Since then, Viz occasionally tried to take advantage of Meteor, attempting to make Meteor lose his control over him. However, the more Viz failed, the stronger Meteor’s willpower grew. Having failed so many times, Viz had no other choice but to wait for an opportunity to seize. Finally, one day, Meteor’s control dwindled; and Viz, like a whale swallowing its prey, took up a small part of Meteor’s willpower. Although it was not enough willpower for Viz to take over Meteor’s soul, it was enough for him to summon a meteor shower out of nowhere. Like that, Viz the powerful force finally parted from Meteor and entered the human realm. Upon parting, Viz tore out a bit of Meteor’s soul with him, and Meteor had a fragment of Viz left inside him. Upon entering the human world, Viz brought with him the fragment of Meteor’s soul and proceeded to inhibit the body of a human boy. This blonde-haired boy’s name was Meteo. However, even though Viz still had the small bit of soul, Meteo’s mind was pure, carefree and empty, which made Viz unable to exert any power on his own. Furthermore, since the laws and workings of the human world differ from those of heaven, Viz became weaker the longer he stayed on Earth. Although the blue-haired boy above could see and know the young boy’s whereabouts (via his soul fragment), because Meteo was a mortal, Meteor could do nothing but hope that Viz’s power remained sealed in the human world. That way, everything would remain at peace. The news of Viz successfully escaping eventually reached the gods. Leiv, the young goddess, used her power to open up a route between the two worlds. Upon doing so, she created a meteor shower of her own, and as she and her heavenly warriors descended to Earth, she tried to figure out a way to get the strength to return to heaven. Meanwhile, in the human world, the thirteen-to-fifteen-year-old Meteo was just on the way heading back to Centriata city where his home is, getting ready to share with his parents the results of his hunt for food. Suddenly, the whole sky flashed white, and black holes appeared overhead, followed by countless meteors raining from above, mercilessly landing hard against the entire Centriata city. Explosions from the meteor shower could be heard from every corner of the Earth. Meteo stood outside of the city, helplessly watching the meteors crushed every building and person in the land he called home. His loved ones and his homeland, the two pillars of support that he held so dear to his heart, vanished in an instant… and along with them, Meteo’s heart crumbled. *The era of when the gods chased after Viz’s immense power- due to the legend of Viz creating heaven- was known as the “Majestic Phoenix”. *The meteor shower that Viz created upon descending to the human world is “Precipitation”. *The opening that Leiv created between the mortal world and heaven is “Entrance”. The artificial meteor shower that Leiv created afterward is “Precipitation at the Entrance”. L1- The Devastated Lower *Viz, when hiding inside Meteor’s soul, finally broke free, and kept a means of contact with him. The force that waited for so long (Viz) appeared in the shape of a phoenix in front of Meteo’s eyes. L2- Ascension to the Upper *(After Leiv’s meteor shower) After some personal conflict, Meteo lastly decided to let Viz control his soul, and with that decision follows the power to search for his parents in heaven. (That means Viz gave him the power to go to heaven to look for his parents, as long as Viz inhibits his soul.) L3- Roar, on the Deserted Islands *The survivors of the “Precipitation at the Entrance” split into two major factions. The first faction believed that the disaster was all planned by heaven’s gods. On the other hand, the second faction believed that anything in the human world had a scientific explanation for it, and they proposed a theory that there exists a more balanced world, a utopia. The two factions rejected each other, argued with each other, and started killing each other. This phenomenon drew the human world closer and closer to a second disaster. L4- The Unrevealed & L5- The Revealed *After Meteo got the power to leave the human world, he entered heaven, the world that was entirely different from Earth. There, he could neither find any souls of the dead, nor any familiar creatures… and neither could he find his parents. The only thing Meteo could spot was a blue-haired boy, watching from a distance. Meteor, who had been waiting longingly in heaven, sensed Viz’s presence via his soul fragment (that Viz entrained). Ever since the news that Viz descended to the human world spread around heaven, Meteor had felt very regretful to know that Meteo got involved in this matter. Since then, Meteor had been quietly protecting Meteo. Now that Meteor understood the power that controlled Meteo, he hoped that, as told in heaven’s history, he would try to use Meteo’s willpower to control Viz. However, since Meteo lost his family and home, he no longer had any willpower. Viz became the only thing that Meteo could rely on to live. Knowing these facts, Viz proceeded to inhibit Meteo’s soul, leaving him with little to nothing. L6- Viz Awakened *Viz, having obtained Meteo’s soul, knew that nobody could control him anymore. With Meteo’s body, Viz went on a reckless rampage in heaven. At that moment, the skies turned to dusk and the ground darkened. Heaven’s sky, which had only ever been sunny, turned to a dull, dark red hue. The entire world above felt as if there was a massive amount of pressure suffocating them. At this point of time, Meteo realized that handing his soul over to Viz in the first place had been a grave mistake. He felt betrayed by Viz, but it was too late to stop him. L7- Almighty *Leiv had waited a long, long time to finally make Viz’s runaway a success. She arrived in front of Meteo, still hoping that the boy had enough willpower to control Viz. However, she was too late. All ”Meteo” did be a small wave towards her direction, and Leiv was left lying injured on the ground, with no power to fight back. Once Viz successfully gained control of Meteo’s body, he initiated the battle between him and the gods; nevertheless, the gods were losing the fight. One by one, they were killed off. L8- Meteor – Farewell *The only way to stop Viz is to sacrifice one’s life. Meteor let the rest of his soul enter Meteo’s body, protecting Meteo’s soul from within, eager to demolish Viz’s willpower. Although Meteor was well aware that self-sacrifice was a very painful and suffering thing to do, being the only god left that is still capable of exerting any power, he had to do it to stop the total destruction of heaven. Even though Meteo was unable to control his own body because of Viz, what remained of his willpower held on (because Meteor had been protecting him). Meteor’s soul entered his body and mind, and from there Meteor could access Meteo’s memories and see his past. Meteor had been guarding himself for a long time, only to give up his life in the end to stop Viz. (This means that Meteor’s soul entered Meteo’s body, so now Meteo’s body had three souls: Viz, Meteo and Meteor. Meteor wanted to kill Viz inside Meteo’s body.) L9- Meteo – Mourn *Once Meteor’s soul was completely absorbed into Meteo’s body, he finally gained enough willpower to control Viz again. He contained Viz’s power in Meteo’s body, and Viz is left with no control over Meteo. (This means that Meteor’s and Viz’s souls were still in Meteo’s body, and Meteor let Meteo use Viz’s powers.) The chaos in heaven had finally settled, but despite that, all around Meteo, the bodies of defeated heaven warriors laid. Meteo felt a sharp rise of infinite regret, and not forgetting the loss of his own family and home, he could no longer accept himself living in both worlds anymore. Since Meteor and Viz now made up a small part of Meteo, Meteo could freely use his newly-gained force. He used all of his power to restore heaven and close up the connection between the mortal world and the higher world. The world has returned to its state of balance. Once everything has settled, Meteo took out the sword that Viz had summoned earlier, and through the center of his own heart, he impaled himself… L10- In Memory of Maneo *Meteor and Viz’s existence disappeared from the world along with Meteo. Following the closure of the link between Earth and heaven, the clash between science and religion slowly died down. Just like that, the legend of the tale that took place over many, many years… had finally come to an end. Category:Story